I See Your True Colours
by Scarlett177
Summary: Despite of what everyone thinks and despite of all those silly stories about the Dark Lord, there is still one tale that remained all these years hidden and forgotten. Her tale. The one who saw his true colours when no one else did.
1. Feeling Naked

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K Rowling characters nor the magic world she so kindly built for us. **

I See Your True Colours

_**Feeling naked –Chapter 1- **_

Summary:

_Despite of what everyone thinks and despite of all those silly stories about the Dark Lord, there is still one tale that remained all these years hidden and forgotten. __Her tale__The one who__ saw his true __colours__ when no one else did._

* * *

Every tale is never truly unfolded, is never truly told what really happened, little details are always left behind, forgotten… for they didn't matter for those who seek only to tell their part of the tale, leaving parts of it waiting in the dark for their chance to be known, for their chance to be able to tell the world it's true story. 

There are countless stories, numberless speculations of why he chose the path he did. The broken hearted Dark Lord, the obsessed Dark Lord about muggles and mudbloods, the abused friendless poor little boy who never got to know his mother love… and many others more.

Perhaps there is a little truth in each of them, but none of those tales about him tells the whole truth. No tale about the Dark Lord ever let people know he's true colours.

No one knows the real story of the great Lord Voldemort, most of what you think you know about cruel Death Eaters, about the Slytherins hating attitude and the evil wizard Lord Voldemort is nothing but lies. Whoever said the Dark Lord was incapable of loving was nothing but a fool. Every evil being is bound to know love at some point of their lives. Now, what you really have to understand is that everyone loves at their own way. But he loved, oh yes he did.

I should know for I am one of them… I should know for I was the Dark Lord most faithful servant.

Lord Voldemort tale began perhaps at the very moment he was born, but my tale began when he noticed me for the very first time.

It was on my sixth year and he was one year ahead. He was head boy and he seemed very proud of it. I still remember perfectly the way his handsome features glowed, the way his smile warmed every room, the way he made all the girls sigh as he walked by. He looked so confident and had this superior air about him as if he was royalty and he was… he was the Slytherin heir.

Nobody knew that of course, only those who served him. But I knew… I knew and I wasn't yet one of his servants. I knew everything about him; it was so easy to see through him. Not many could do this, perhaps the only other person besides me who really could see Tom for who he truly was, was Albus Dumbledore himself.

I always watched silently from the shadows. It had always been like this, I always appreciated the comfort in the anonymity. I spent my Hogwarts years unnoticed, never drawing attention towards me and I liked that way and I intended to keep it that way, until one day he noticed me.

That day, my routine, the mystic fog around me as I liked to call it, quickly dissipated away as his beautiful yet so cold eyes pierced me through.

He was talking quietly with a platinum blonde haired boy who I took it to be Malfoy. It could only be him, that hair deceived no one. They were consumed by the dark corridors near an empty classroom. Tom seemed angry and Malfoy seemed troubled.

I was walking down the corridor when I saw them. I quickly shielded myself and did what I was best at; I let the shadows evolve me and stood quietly in a small corner watching them. The curiosity took the best of me, normally I would just have walked away unnoticed but an unknown impulse made me stay.

I couldn't really listen to their conversation. I was only able to catch a word or a small sentence every now and then. My eyes never left him, I watched intently as his lips moved and formed words, as his cold eyes dilated angrily, as his shoulders stiffened.

When Malfoy made a sort of bow, I jumped startled as his eyes met mines. Instantly my heart started to race, my mind screaming at me telling me to run, however, I remained there hoping stupidly that he hadn't noticed me.

_Just when you thought you were so good at going unnoticed, oh yes. You were just standing there in the bloody corridor! Thought that the shadows would always protect you, didn't you? You could just have turned away! But, nooo! You had to stay to look at him!_

I sighed inwardly as I saw Tom Riddle move and walk away with a very frightened Malfoy behind him. I felt a strong relief taking over me then I felt angry at myself.

I walked then towards my room, before I got caught for being out of bed this late. I climbed up the stairs towards the west Tower when I felt that something was wrong. I could feel a presence. Slowly I turned around and found my gaze caught by a pair of onyx eyes.

His eyes lazily met mines and for the very first time in my life I felt naked, I felt insecure as if someone had discovered all my fears and dark secrets. At that very instant all the shadows fled cowardly leaving me there completely exposed.

"What is your name?" He demanded. His voice was calm as his eyes surveyed me.

"None of your business," I replied raising an eyebrow. His features were assaulted with an amused expression.

"I'm the head boy and I am demanding your name," he said as he started to climb the stairs.

_Uh Oh_

"Charlotte," I answered, suddenly feeling angry at myself for landing me in this situation and at him for noticing me.

He stopped in the middle of the stairs as they started to move. He kept staring and I stared back in a challenge way.

_Yeah, go ahead Charlotte, have a staring contest with him… stay here all night if you wish!_

"I never saw you before, are you a transferred student?" he asked.

I smiled broadly. Of course he hadn't seen me before.

"Listen, it's getting late, if your going to deduct points then go ahead, I just want to go to sleep," I said as a feigned a yawn.

"You were there… eavesdropping, why?" As I looked again towards him I felt suddenly even more naked. The bastard was trying to enter, trying to seek his answer inside my head.

If he wanted to play, I would play. It didn't take much to shield myself against his leggimency. Tom looked surprised but quickly concealed it.

"Don't ever do that again," I said as I turned around and then I cursed silently as I noticed that the stairs hadn't moved back.

I shivered as I felt his hand on my arm. His grip was strong, I found out as I tried to pull away with no results.

His face was so close to mine that I could smell his cologne. He tried to stare directly in to my eyes but I avoided his stare. He then lifted up my chin and smirked.

"You know what, I think I could need someone like you," he whispered. His cold eyes suddenly changed, they were hungrily… and expectantly.

I knew what he was referring to of course. He wanted me to be one of his death eaters.

My eyes widened as realization hit me, I managed to shove him away and the stairs started to move again. I ran upstairs towards the safety of my common room.

* * *

**Author Note:**

**I probably could need a beta reader for this story. I'm planning to make it go up to 30 chapters. This was just a small introduction to the story; all the chapters will of course grow longer. Should I write the following chapters on the main character or the narrator point of view? Thanks for reading & don't forget to Review!! **


	2. Feeling Trapped

"Charlotte."

Silence greeted the irate voice.

"Ms. Charlotte."

Shuffles. Silence once more.

"Charlotte Berkeley!"

Dark emerald eyes hazily looked up from their makeshift arm cave in which they hid themselves from the harsh light that the wide-open windows let in. However, the owner of the eyes, or Charlotte as the screaming Mrs. Abney had revealed as, did not particularly care for the reasons as to why she had been awaken. She did, however feel irritated by the fact that she _had_ been awaken, and that everyone's attention landed on her.

"Yes professor?" Charlotte inquired, an air of discontentment surrounding the girl's strong but feminine voice, as she raised a carved eyebrow.

If the twitching that the teachers eyebrows was any indication of the anger and obvious disdain that the woman held for the sixteen year old girl in front of her, it was either not seen by the girl herself or she did not care.

The uninterested expression that the girl held somehow managed to convey expectation. In truth, Charlotte just wanted to get it over with so she could go back to sleep once more and be unnoticed again, all the attention that she was getting from the other students were starting to make her feel uncomfortable. She knew that her teacher hated how little regard she had for her or any other teacher for that matter but in her opinion it was better than acting as if you _do_, then go and complain about them afterwards.

"You've slept during my class a total of seven times this past _three_ days," the woman just about screamed her face dark red with anger. "That is a very disrespectful thing to do, even you should know that."

Charlotte just stared at her teacher, a look of boredom and irritation still sketched on her pale face. She wondered how many times she _really_ had fallen asleep with and without the teacher finding out.

"Are you even listening to me?" Mrs. Abney inquired loudly; a rather disturbing look taking control of her facial muscles, which would make just about any other student cower in fear and crying to their mommies.

Uninterested orbs stared at her teacher, and said, "As a matter a fact I am, but thanks to that, I'm getting a migraine". As if to prove a point, she started to massage her temples.

"To the headmaster office, NOW!" Mrs. Abney finally screamed, making the rest of the students around her cringe.

All with one exception.

A small smirk perched itself on Charlotte's lips and uttered, "Thank you".

With that said, Charlotte quickly put her things away, and walked out of the room, the small smirk still gracing the girl's lips.

"Finally," she sighed wearily, the smug smirk leaving her features as she walked slowly to Dippet's office. She had not slept at all yesterday. As a matter a fact, she had not slept a wink for the whole of the past days. She kept waking up from a dream she could never remember, even though it haunted her more often than not. He had been haunting her as well.

Tom Riddle.

Every since that day, every since his eyes fell on her, she couldn't help but feel helpless… more exposed to the world. It looked as if he was making it on purpose, as if it was him who was making everyone else but him notice her too. Charlotte couldn't help thinking that he knew… he knew her biggest fear.

Slowly she trekked down the too quiet hallways, idly thinking how the nice the eerie silence was compared to the loud and obnoxious noises that often accompanied the student packed locker-adorned corridors during passing period. Though she had long learned to block all noise that often ran amok the school, she still took pleasure in the actual sound of nothing-ness.

A small frown perched itself on her lips as her long legs leisurely took her to the Headmaster Office. _I do prefer silence over just about anything_, she thought to herself a dry mental chuckle sounding in her head. _Yeah, just about any other sound . . . all except for that silence at home . . . __I can't stand it . . ._

She shook her head, shooing her thoughts away, as she finally arrived. Charlotte stared with an amusement expression as she looked towards the gargoyle that was already out of the way, revealing the spiral staircases.

Charlotte climbed the stairs and noticed that the headmaster office door was also opened. She then stood in the doorway as she looked dumbfounded towards Albus Dumbledore, her transfiguration teacher sitting at the headmaster Dippet desk.

The man with cheerful bright blue eyes furrowed his brow as he wrote in a long parchment. Charlotte knew better than to interrupt, so patiently she waited until the older man finished. It took him few minutes to notice that he wasn't alone. Charlotte wasn't surprised, she considered the auburn haired wizard to be the best of the bests.

A look of amusement spread through the bright blue eyes of her transfiguration teacher as he settled the parchment and his quills away. He smiled, and gestured for her to take a seat.

"Please, Miss Berkeley, have a seat,"

"How many times do you get sent to the headmaster office?" the older man rhetorically asked.

"Not often," Charlotte answered in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone, shrugging her shoulders as she took a seat on one the big comfy chairs that were positioned in front of the big desk.

Albus Dumbledore was her favourite teacher, he was the one, other than Tom Riddle had noticed her long ago. Since her first year she decided to keep her distance from others, standing in the back of the classes in order not to drag to much attention on her, but Dumbledore… he had insisted in making her come to the first seats in his class.

At first she tried to fight him, she tried to push him away, but the man never gave up once. So she eventually gave up and accepted it.

"Falling asleep in classes… what is the matter Charlotte? Is there anything that you want to tell me?" asked Dumbledore, his eyebrows arching expectantly. Charlotte felt small under his prying look.

"No, sir. There is absolutely nothing…" he looked at her as if he was still waiting. She sighed, "It's just... that… I'm having a hard time falling asleep, that's all,"

He surveyed her quietly through his spectacles until he nodded, "Well, I'm sure there is a solution for that… you could always ask for a sleeping potion,"

Charlotte smiled weakly and nodded, "So what's my punishment this time?"

Bright blue eyes snapped back, quickly returning his gaze to the girl in front of him whose pale hand held her chin, eye brow arched.

He chuckled, but straightened himself. He mock glared at her and boomed in a way to up-tight voice, "There's no need for detention, just don't let Armando or Professor Abney know about this," A smirk appeared in the girl's lips and as she straightened herself up, she idly thought to herself it did help to know her transfiguration professor after all.

"Thanks."

She got up and paced her way to the door.

"Charlotte."

She turned around, a questioning look crossing her eyes.

"Use that time to sleep, and . . . take the potions, you really look like you need them," A small smile crossed the girl's face for a minute, touched by the seriousness of the voice, and nodded, closing the door behind her.

As she made her way towards to the great hall she immediately felt his gaze on her. She didn't look at him though; she would not give him that satisfaction. Instead she walked slowly towards the Ravenclaw table and sat down near Myrtle.

Myrtle was a small girl with dark hair; she used thick glasses that didn't suit her at all. She was also a loner. However, Myrtle was a loner not because she wanted to, but because she had no choice.

The Slytherins made her life a living hell. Everyday, every hour, Charlotte could see a Slytherin taunting her. Either in classes or down in the corridors.

Even most of the Ravenclaws ignored the poor girl. The hufflepuff's felt sorry for her and the Gryffindors would occasionally defend her.

Charlotte on the other hand, stood quietly observing.

"Hi," greeted Myrtle as Charlotte sat down.

"Hi," Charlotte answered as she grabbed some toasts.

Myrtle gave her a small smile, her dark eyes beaming, "I don't see you quite often, you sure know how to make yourself unnoticed," she sighed and shrugged, "I wish I could be like you,"

Charlotte lips parted in surprise and she shut them tight, opting not to say a word.

Few minutes later it was time for potions. Charlotte sighed inwardly as she stood up and dragged herself towards the dungeons. She made her way down slowly, behind the small crowd that was heading towards the potions classroom as well.

Tom Riddle walked quietly behind her, his onyx eyes never leaving her. She walked graciously ahead of him unaware of his presence. He smirked as he sped up, if he needed to confront her, this was his chance.

Charlotte felt a hand on her shoulder. She abruptly turned around, obviously startled. Tom Riddle stood right in front of her, his features were unreadable.

"May I have a word with you?" asked Tom Riddle, his cold eyes pausing on her emerald ones.

She felt extremely hot under his stare. It was as if his eyes burned her. She quickly glanced away.

"What do you want?" said Charlotte looking behind to find out that everyone else was already inside.

"Come on, do you really think you can ignore me?" said Tom quietly, his eyes mocking her, "I thought you were smarter than than…"

Charlotte shook her head and stepped back, "Look Riddle-"

"No… you look, stupid girl," said Riddle stepping forward. "I don't know how you do it… how you manage to become invisible this easily, but I can see you… Oh yes, I can see right through you,"

Charlotte gasped, "P-please… I j-just..."

"Join me… you don't really have an option, join me or feel my wrath," Charlotte stared into his eyes, they were not blank this time, she could see that he meant it.

"Seriously, Riddle, what will you do? Kill me?" she asked letting out a nervous laugh. She was shaking yet controlling herself not to let him know, oh but he knew all right.

He smirked and stepped forward, Charlotte stepped backwards. "No, I wouldn't kill you…" he paused as Charlotte back bumped to the wall, "that would be the least of your worries," he whispered into her long wavy hair.

"What's going on, here?" As Tom Riddle stepped back, Charlotte sighed in relief. She thought she couldn't be any happier to see the teacher she hated the most, Horace Slughorn.

"Nothing," said Tom Riddle quickly, "We were just… talking,"

The potions professor glanced over the two teenagers, for a moment there, Charlotte thought that he wasn't going to believe his favourite student, a silly thought because as soon as she thought it, the potions professor gave them a wide smile and arched his eyebrows in an amusing way.

"Just talking huh? I remember when I was your age m'boy!" Said Slughorn as he chuckled, "Come on now Miss?"

"Berkeley," Charlotte answered shyly. She started to walk toward the small chubby man, happy to be finally away from Tom.

Slughorn opened the potions class for her, "Why don't you invite Miss Berkeley to dine with us this Friday night, Tom?"

Charlotte looked as if she had been slapped, "Err no, he wouldn't… I already have plans," she said quickly avoiding Tom's amusing expression.

"Why, I think I will, sir," said Tom as he walked away leaving a furious and scared Charlotte behind.

Charlotte P.O.V

I sat quietly watching as everyone worked on their potions. They seemed so happy, so careless. I wanted to be like them… careless, then again, I didn't want to be like them, foolish teenagers wasting their lives with crushes, pranks and things of the sort.

I had to follow my plan, study hard, remain away from the curious glares and then disappear and travel away from here.

But he had to come along, Tom Riddle, my biggest nightmare. My thoughts drifted back to what happened just a few moments ago outside the classroom. His eyes, his eyes seemed so cold and distant, they seemed to be looking for something… something that looked to be out of his reach.

His words taunted me; he said that death would be the least of my worries… now that really got me worried.

Slughorn laugher distracted me from my thoughts; I glared coldly at the chubby little man who was sitting in his desk with a stupid smile fixed on his face. He just tried to crack some lame potions joke that only one or two students seemed to understand. Either that or nobody but them found it funny. I certainly didn't find it funny.

I looked over Malfoy. He was still in the sixth year, yet all his friends seemed to be a year ahead. He wasn't laughing either, and I noticed he looked different. He seemed to have changed a big deal since I saw him days ago with Tom at the dark corridor.

Finally the class was over and I walked quickly towards the common room. The day was over; tomorrow would be Friday and supposedly the dinner with Slughorn and his little stupid club. I'll be damned if I step a foot inside his office.

I won't go… I simply won't go.

* * *

**A/N: Okay… for some reason I think the first chapter was somewhat way better than this one. Oh well, this one needed to be done. So here it is. I hope you liked it. ****Any questions?**** Please Review and let me know what did you think/smile/**


End file.
